The Harry Potter Musical
by Aleiav aka Lola
Summary: Never let Peeves possess you.


Hello! Another HP fanfic believe it or not. I had this envision in class while I was bored as hell! LOL hope ya like! P.S. You'll have had to have heard David Bowie's song "Space Oddity" (a.k.a. "Ground Control to Major Tom") for this to be as hilarious as it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or David Bowie's lyrics, or him. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and David Bowie owns himself (I should hope) and his lyrics. I'm in no way making money of this. So ya can't sue me. Nahnahnahnahanah * rasberry *

"The Harry Potter Muscial"

            Deep inside Hogwarts Harry sat in the Great Hall. It was a sunny day out side and magical windows cast in the Great Hall allowed the light to pour in. Hagrid sat in the corner of the room, eating his breakfast loudly. Harry sat with Ron, Hermoine, and Neville, studying. Within the halls of Hogwarts there was a steady pulse and the halls suddenly seemed to sing. Harry looked up from his parchment thoughtfully as Hagrid drummed on the table in the background.

            Harry suddenly hopped on the table, still looking up, he grabbed his wand with his right hand and helf it to his lips, not too close. Every one could feel the music in the halls pulsing.

            "_Ground control to Major Tom_", Harry sang as Hagrid drummed. Hermoine looked up dissaprovingly, and Ron joined in.

            "_Ground control to Major Tom_", Ron and Harry sang.

            Suddenly instead of looking angry, Hermoine started to sing.

            "_Take your protein pills and put your helmet on_", they sang.

            Draco Malfoy entered for the main doors, singing, and dashingly walking toward the frount of the room slowly.

            "_Ten…_", he sang.

            "_Ground control to _(… _nine …_) _Major Tom_ (_… eight …_)", Harry and Draco sang.

            "_… seven … six …"_, sang Draco.

            "_Commencing countdown (… five …), engines on_"

            "_… four … three … two …_"

            "_Check ignition (… one …) and may God's love (…Liftoff…) be with you_".__

Harry jumped down onto the seats of the table and he and Ron faced foreward looking at Hermoine, Draco, and Neville, who were on the opposite side of the table. Hagrid banged on the table in the same rhythmic beat.

            "_Ground Control to Major Tom, You've really made the grade_", they sang.

            Fred and George bursted through the main doors, running up to the tables, and joined them singing, one on each side, closely followed by Lupin who looked at them all suspiciously.

            "_And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear. Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare_", they sang.

            Suddenly, as if struken by a force of wind, Lupin ran up to the table, wand near his lips, sliding down the table on his knees until he reached the end.

            "_This is Major Tom to Ground Control. I'm stepping through the door_", Lupin sang.

            Snape suddenly entered from the door behind the staff table, glaring at them.

            "Bloody hell…", Snape replied, "What exactly is going on here?"

            "_And I'm floating in a most peculiar way_", they sang, Lupin leading.

Severus was standing at the foot of the table now, Lupin still on his knees, offering him the wand while they sang.

"_And the stars look very different today_", they sang.

Suddenly Snape snapped from his growling disposition and took the wand from Lupin's hand, who then went to stand beside Fred. Snape turned around, facing the staff table.

"_For heeeeerrreee am I sitting in a tin can faaaaaar above the world_", sang Snape.

"_Planet Earth is blue, and there's nothing I can dooooo_", the rest joined in.

"_Dang dah doe da dang_", sang Hagrid.

Clap Clap 

"_Dang dah doe da dang_", sang Hagrid.

Clap Clap 

Snape ran to stand next to George. The lines on the sides of the table stood close, and interlocked their arms making a wall. They kicked the air with one foot, than the other, in sync with Hagrid's beat on the table.

"_Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles, I'm feeling very still and I think my spaceship knows which way to go…_", they sang as they kicked one last time.

"_Tell my wife I love her very much_", sang Lupin with expressive arms.

"_She knoooows!!_" sang Fred and George, throwing their arms in the air.

"_Ground Control to Major Tom, your circuit's dead, there's something wrong. Can you hear me Major Tom?_", sang Harry.

"_Can you hear me Major Tom?_", sang Ron.

"_Can you hear me Major Tom? Can you…_" sang Lupin.

"_Here am I floating round my tin can. Far above the Moon. Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can doooo."_

"_Dang dah doe da dang_", sang Hagrid.

Clap Clap 

"_Dang dah doe da dang_", sang Hagrid.

Clap Clap 

            As the music continued throught the halls they and the ghosts of Hogwarts began dancing in circles to the music.

            Outside McGonagall heard the racket inside the Great Hall and burst through the frount doors.

            "What on _earth_ is going on here!!!"

            Suddenly, everyone snapped out of their musical state and looked around nervously and strangely.

            Behind Dumbledore's chair in the Great Hall Peeves laughing uncontrollably.


End file.
